4 A M Sickness Gentleness
by Starscream1998
Summary: Starscream wakes up to find that his human bondmate is not only sick, but dealing with a massive anxiety attack. He comes to realize that though he cannot cure her with medicin, he can cure her with cuddles.


**4 A. M Sickness Gentleness**

I could feel the anxiety coming, even in my dreams. I was always self aware of when I would have an anxiety attack in a dream and it would turn into a nightmare. I've been having these things for years, and I never knew anything that would help them go away. Perhaps it was because I stayed up too late, but how could I help it? I'm just one of those people who is too busy looking on YouTube to get to sleep at a decent hour.

Anyway, I managed to wake myself up before the thing that could cause the anxiety nightmare would come to fruition in my dream. I opened up my eyes to notice that I was in my bed, my window air conditioner having been turned on by me in my sleep as usual. My room felt very cold, and I started to shiver. I turned my head just a little bit, and that's when I felt it.

I have been dealing with this stupid cold now for about a month and a half. My nose began to run as soon as I turned my head. I noticed that every time I went to sleep, once I woke up, I would have to spend about a half an hour clearing my Airways in order to breathe properly. I knew it was far too early for this, but if I did not do something to clear out my Airways, I knew I would not be able to get back to sleep. Therefore, I sat up as quietly as I could, not trying to disturb the sleeping being beside me.

I noted my phone on the nightstand, which was playing the thing that I used to fall asleep, a bunch of gentle songs that both my lover and I enjoyed very much, so I didn't have to worry about sleeping in silence. I could see this so clearly because of the night light that we kept plugged in on a power strip on top of the stand. The reason we did this, was so that I could see my mate as I fell asleep, and ensure that he was always with me. Sleeping in darkness was not an option for me.

Next to the night light, was a much-needed box of tissues. I pulled out one and began the clearing of my Airways. I tried to be as quiet as I could, but with as much congestion as I had, it wasn't effective. I was hoping that I wouldn't wake my mate, who was finally getting a peaceful sleep, which he hadn't been able to do for a very long time, when I noticed how much I was shivering.

I suddenly heard my window air conditioner turn off, and looked behind me to see that my maid had indeed risen, if only half awake. I then felt a Servo with long thin fingers that was only ever gentle with me curl against one of my shoulders, a reassuring smile appearing on his face, the half-lidded Crimson Optics looking at me with great concern.

"Again?" Starscream asked, his voice barely a whisper as his vocalizer was still trying to come online. I simply nodded my head. "This is the second time this week, my darling." he said, his voice coming to him more and more with each word.

"I can handle it." I said, trying to brush Starscream off so that he wouldn't worry about me. I then continued, "I'm sorry I woke you up again."

"Stop trying to change the subject on me." he said in that voice that wasn't angry at me, more so angry at the world that it dared to hurt me, his little human bond-mate. He was very protective like that, and I could see it in his Crimson Optics as he looked down at me. "My love, you have been dealing with this for more than an earth month now. it frightens me so to see you like this. You know that if I could nullify your pain, I would. My love, you are trembling right now. I don't know if you can feel it, but I can. It's bad enough that I know I'm going to lose you far sooner than I'd like to anyway because of the natural human lifespan you have, Which is far shorter than mine, but knowing that I could lose you far sooner than that just absolutely kills me. You are all I have that is kind and compassionate to me. You are the very reason I can even see Earth as a loving place to call home, away from the war I've been forced to fight for millennia."

"Oh, My Star," I said, hugging him tightly. "You don't need to worry about losing me. Honestly, this is probably just a cold. I know it's annoying, but it's not life-threatening. I'm at least comforted by the fact that you can't catch it because, well, you are a different species to me."

"It also means I cannot cure you either." he said, the protective annoyance in his voice more Fierce than ever.

"I know Star," I said, clinging to his tiny little waist more tightly. "But we've persevered through so much before. I've spent the last six months helping you cire Millenia with anxiety. I've helped you through your metamorphosis towards atonement to become a better person for the universe. You've helped me through a multitude of other things too. Without you, I would still be in the depression that I have been in for years and years now. You help strengthen me, and I helped strengthen you. Together, I know we can make it through this too. It may not be the medicine I need, but having you with me is better than any medical drug I could ever buy at Walgreens. You are perfect for me, and just having you as comfort means the universe to me."

"I am glad I have been such a comfort to you. Six months ago, I never would have looked at a human as anything more than a Mindless pest. Now, I'm happy to say I love one." Starscream said, holding me tightly.

"YOU LOVE ANOTHER WOMAN!?" I exclaimed, holding back a small laugh.

"Oh no My Darling. I was refurring to you. Do you truly believe I would be that unfaithful?" Starscream said, a surprising timidness to his voice.

I fully burst into laughter now, pulling away from my star to give him a loving kiss on the lips. "I know you wonderfully gorgeous Seeker." I said through fits of giggles.

Starscream laughed with me too, and we hugged each other again. He kissed the top of my head, and buried his head into my soft hair.

"I am very glad that your sickness is not contagious to me. This way, I can love you without worrying for my well-being." Starscream said.

I laughed, sharing his sentiment. We both just remained there, quiet in each other's embrace. Starscream began to rock me back and forth slowly. I felt the warmth of his body begin to warm my cold body, and my tremoring finally ceased.

One particular song on the playlist we slept to began to play. It was a male cover of Love Like You from Steven Universe. We felt that the words accurately portrayed starscream's Love Of Me through the curing of his anxiety. He held me tightly, and we laid back down. As Starscream and I cuddled close to each other, I managed to fall back to sleep, knowing that my Brave, protective Seeker would always be there when I needed him.

**A. N. this story is based on an actual Escapist experience that happened to me this morning. I don't own the song or the show mentioned in this story. I also don't consider Starscream out of character in this story either. Those who beg to differ can fight me. I love you all. If speaking your truth is someone else's deception, then may you always be gladly guilty. That is a Twist on the original Decepticon phrase, and it essentially means that you must always stand by your beliefs even if people fight against you. PS, this story actually falls in line was another story I wrote called, to comfort my star.**


End file.
